Love, Hate, Same Thing
by cleverhead
Summary: A collection of Fairy Tail drabbles mainly consisting of the Big Four. Ranges from fluff to angst to what the fuck. Rated M just in case even though I've never written smut before because who knows I might want to get freaky sometime. Made this just to write garbage, in other words, cure Writer's Block when it comes thirsting for my blood. Hope you enjoy your stay in my trash dome.
1. Chapter 1

**_Obviously this is not an update of "Another World". And I know someone in the reviews is going to chew me out for it because I haven't updated in like a MONTH. Which I'm truly sorry about! It's just that writer's block is always a killer. This led me to googling ways to cure writer's block and what do you know? I found this little activity where I write whatever I want (even if it's garbage) for 3 minutes straight without stopping, supposedly a challenge that helps writers overcome writer's block. And it did! I wrote this in 3 minutes, edited it for 2, and now I have a new story I'll probably make this story filled with random drabbled of "garbage" lol. Maybe I'll take requests?_**

 ** _Anyways, please take this scrap of minor gruvia angst before I post the next update of AW._**

 ** _Title: The One_**

 ** _Summary: She continues to glow as radiant as ever, while his light slowly starts to dim._**

 ** _Rating: T for cursing_**

 ** _Warning: none hoe._**

Gray watched Juvia from afar with a look of longing and disdain on his face.

She was beautiful. Everything he wanted in life. If he had her on his arm, he wouldn't need another damn thing because he would already have the world.

If this were a year ago, before she started to date that pathetic excuse of a man (he wasn't even a mage for fucks sake! How could he protect her?!), maybe she'd grant him his little wish.

No, he knew that in a heartbeat, the beautiful water maiden would throw herself in his arms, crying out how her dreams had finally come true as her warm embrace tightened around his torso.

His would come true too.

He would smile back down at her and apologize for making her wait so long and that he was a fool for almost letting her slip away and that she was the most beautiful woman who deserved all the love in the world and that he promised to be the one to give it to her.

Then she would give him that breathtaking smile of hers filled with unconditional love and passion and declare her love for him as she's done all those times before and thank him for finally confessing and then she'd lean up to kiss him with those plump pink lips and then all would be right in the world.

He would be happy, not sulking around the guild like a pathetic idiot like he's been doing for the past month.

What right did he have though? It's not like he let Juvia know that her feelings were returned. It was all his fault. It was he who made her feel like her efforts were for naught, and that she wasn't an important factor in his life. It was his ignorance that drove her straight into another man's arms.

It was he who had lost.

And now he was here. Alone at the guild's bar, watching as the best thing that's ever happened to him smile and laugh with their friends, and that damn boyfriend of hers with his excruciatingly annoying face with his arm around the love of _his_ life, without a care in the world.

Happy and content.

Without him.

 ** _So what'd you think? Please please review! I've been looking at the reviews on AW as inspiration to keep on keeping on, and if I see reviews on this, I'll know that y'all want more of this type of stuff. You can request some stuff too I guess, just don't expect me to write it ASAP._**

 ** _Bye bye for now lovelies!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Puppies?**_

 _ **Rating: K**_

 _ **Summary: Gray and Juvia are stuck babysitting stray puppies. Are they up to the challenge?**_

 _ **I do not own a thing except the story.**_

/

Fate had always thrown him curveballs, so really, he shouldn't be that surprised that he ended up smothered in stray puppies in his apartment with Juvia crying over how cute he and the puppies looked together.

 _But still_. Could he ever catch a break?

"How come _we_ had to end up taking care of these dogs?" Gray groaned in annoyance as he tried gently removing a light brown one that tried climbing on top of his head. "It's not like we were the ones who found them."

Juvia, who had just finished setting up multiple trays of food and water for the cuties, turned to Gray with a kind grin. "Erza-san was in a rush, and we were the first two people she thought of when she ran into these pups on the side of the road."

It was true, Erza was walking back to the guild after a one day mission when she found a cardboard box on the side of the road, whimpering and shaking. Surprisingly, the box was filled with five little puppies, barely the sizes of a teddy bear. It was obvious by their whimpering and crying that they were hungry and abandoned. If she wasn't assigned an S-Class mission for the following day, the redhead would've taken in these puppies herself. But she knew she couldn't leave them unattended, and who better to take care of them than Fairy Tail's residential, newest young couple?

Gray threw his head back in exasperation as the same dog that just tried mounting his head, attempted digging through his shirt. "But why us? Why not the Strauss siblings? We all know how fucking much Elfman loves pets." Gray snorted, thinking back to a much younger, softer Elfman fawning over his pet bird.

The beautiful blunette glared down at him with an unimpressed expression. "Does Gray-sama not think Juvia is up to the challenge?" She crossed her arms at him. He didn't want to admit it, but over the span of their relationship, starting from when he first accepted his feelings and finally asking her to be his girlfriend, he became an absolute sucker for a pouting Juvia.

Gray sighed, removing the last of the pups off of his surprisingly still clothed body and approached his lovely girlfriend. He put his arms around her waist and revelled in the pink hue that sprung across her cheeks at their contact. A small smile graced his face. "Oh, I so do _not_ think you're up for this challenge."

Juvia gasped and was about to lightly smack his chest when she stopped at the sight of his signature smirk.

"I _know_ you can do it. There isn't anyone else in the guild I'd trust to take care of such precious creatures other than you." Gray wasn't usually a sap, but for Juvia he would be the most sickly sweet lover.

Juvia's blush increased tenfold as her eyes lit up. "Gray-sama believes in Juvia?"

"Hell yeah."

"Oh, Gray-sama!" She fawned, clutching him tightly as she sighed dreamily. "Juvia believes in him too!" She pulled away from him, the brightest of smiles on her face as she looked behind him to watch the puppies happily dig into the food she provided. "Taking care of five babies is going to be a tough challenge, and finding them homes should be a pretty tricky task as well. But Juvia knows, that when she and Gray-sama are together, we can do absolutely anything."

She was speaking honestly, and Gray loved her all the more for it.

So, even if watching over five young pups wasn't anywhere near his to do list, he wouldn't complain. After all, his girlfriend was right. When they were together, they could do absolutely anything.

 _ **/**_

 _ **Hope you liked it! And sorry I haven't updated AW yet I'm really drawing a blank on where the story should go. Anyways, leave a kind review if you enjoyed and I'll see y'all next time!**_


End file.
